Body support mechanism in association with shopping carts has been disclosed, as in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,834,726 to M. J. Holza, 9-10-74, showed a step-on trailer with wheels and connection for attachment behind a shopping cart;
4,504,073 to H. Isaacs, 3-12-85, showed a cart with an attached stool at the handle end. The stool evidently could be detached.